


B'Elanna Squared

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Because Klingon, Biting, F/F, Femslash, Human B'Elanna Torres, Klingon, Klingon B'Elanna Torres, Self-cest, Smut, Some Plot, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: B'Elanna gets split into her human and Klingon halves again.  This time, they make the most of that opportunity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because the episode 'Faces" exists and rarely have I ever shipped anything so quickly and irrevocably.

“Captain, the transporter’s been mulitphasically destabilized by the ion storm!”

“Can you still lock on?”

“I think—yes!  I’ve got them!”

“Beam them aboard, Mr. Kim.”

“On it.”

In front of them, three blue-white columns of light began materializing—Seven of Nine, Tuvok, and B’Elanna Torres, being retrieved from the most spectacularly wrong an away mission had gone in a while.  Between the ion storm and the unexpectedly dangerous planet below, they were lucky not to have lost anyone.

The transporter made an ungodly noise and the beams flared purple-red.

“Captain, I’m losing them!” said Kim, but Janeway was already swinging around the transporter console and reaching for the controls. 

“The interference is affecting the signal.  Can you compensate?”

“I’ve never seen this kind of—”

“Try the polyphasic amplifiers.  Maybe it will compensate for the distortion.”

“It’s…I think it’s working!”

In front of them, the faltering beams flared, strengthened…and split from three into four.

“Harry, what’s—” said Janeway, reaching for a phaser that wasn’t there.

Before he could answer, the beams solidified, and Janeway too quick stock.  Tuvok.  Seven.

“…B’Elanna…?”

“What has _happened?_ ” roared an entirely Klingon voice.

“Not again,” said the human, and promptly fainted.

\--

Sickbay was relatively quiet, which was normal.  The Doctor was mildly annoyed, which was normal.

Two versions of B’Elanna Torres sat looking at each other from a pair of bio-beds, which was decidedly not normal.

“Doctor, report.”

“Well, I can recommend that in the future, you refrain from polyphasically amplifying the transporter beams.  It leads to somewhat…unfortunate results.”

“ _Unfortunate_ is less than what you could say,” grumbled the Klingon version of B’Elanna with her arms crossed, her emphasis falling almost equally on each word.  Her human counterpart said nothing, but dug her hands into the edge of the bed on either side of her thighs.

“Duly noted,” said Janeway.  “Though now that we _have—”_

“I can tell you that the amplification that allowed the matter stream to grow in total mass also destabilized Lieutenant Torres’s rather piecemeal genetic structure, allowing—”

Janeway pinched the bridge of her nose.  “We get the picture.”  She turned to the Torreses.  “Well.  As glad as I am not to have lost you in transit entirely, I must apologize for not bringing you back in one piece.”

Human B’Elanna’s lips twitched.  “Well,” she said.  “I’m sure the doctor will have me…us…” she shook her head.  “…us, back as me, very soon now.”

Klingon B’Elanna made a sound in the back of her throat.  “You think of your _self_ as the default,” she hissed.  Human B’Elanna hunched in on herself.

“Actually, it’s going to take a while,” said the Doctor. 

“Wait…why?” said Human B’Elanna.  “It didn’t take you long last time.”

“I mean, yes, I _could_ re-integrate your DNA,” said the Doctor, flicking through data on a padd.  “If you still want there to be two of you.”

“…oh.”  She looked down, hands still clenched on the edge of the bed.

“I suggest you get comfortable.  It might take a few days to calibrate the biometrics on the transporter.”

Human B’Elanna looked up.  “I can help with that.”

“So eager to be _rid_ of me?” said Klingon B’Elanna with a bit of a snort.

“Ladies…” said Janeway.

Human B’Elanna hopped resolutely off the biobed.  “I never will be,” she said without looking.  “Doctor, let me see those scans.”

\--

Human B’Elanna rubbed her forehead with her left hand without stopping the tapping of her right on the transporter controls.

“Having trouble?”

Human B’Elanna started and jerked toward the door, where Klingon B’Elanna stood leaning on the door frame, arms crossed, fingers tapping on her own elbow.

“Oh.  Yes.  It’s just…complicated.”

“You didn’t even hear me come _in_ ,” said Klingon B’Elanna, straightening up and moving towards her.  “What _use_ is your overactive nervous system if you don’t even hear me come in?”

“I was _thinking._ ”

“You think too much.  And do not _do_ enough.”

“Well maybe you don’t think _enough!_ _”_

Klingon B’Elanna grunted.  “Give me that,” she said snatching at the padd in front of her human counterpart.

Human B’Elanna snatched it out of her reach and stepped back.  “Why should I?”

Klingon B’Elanna laughed darkly.  “Do you think that I am nothing but the fighter you never could be?  Do you think of me as a _thug?_   That I am somehow less the engineer you are?”  She took a step forward.  “I know everything that you know, and I _remember_ everything you remember.”

Human B’Elanna paled and took half a step back.  “You…technically, you can’t know that.”

“I can be fairly sure.”

Human B’Elanna glanced rapidly over her Klingon side’s face, and then turned back to the console.  “Fine,” she said.  “The actual biometrics aren’t the issue.  It’s reversing the amplification wave accurately so we don’t end up a giant or a hobbit.”

Klingon B’Elanna huffed and held out her hand, and Human B’Elanna reluctantly handed over the padd without stepping any closer. 

The Klingon glanced down the padd, scrolling through the available data.

“You have dreamed about us.”

Human B’Elanna jerked.  “Why would you say that?”

“It is true.”

“…but why would you _say_ it?”

“Perhaps because I knew _you_ would not.”

Human B’Elanna tapped resolutely at the console panel, changing a handful of settings back and forth the same three ways.  “I’ve been trying not to think about it.”

There was a long moment of nothing but the sounds of the computer systems beeping agreeably in response to their touches.

Human B’Elanna paused and took in a breath that she didn’t immediately let out.

“…why did you bring it up?”

“Bring _what_ up?” said Klingon B’Elanna, flicking at the padd carelessly, but with more than the necessary force.

“Why are you being like this?”

Klingon B’Elanna was grinning.  “Being like _what?_ _”_

Human B’Elanna put her hands flat on the console and then curled them under.  “…fine,” she muttered.  “Fine.  Since you apparently remember those dreams as well as I do… why? Why bring them up now?  Why not just let them die?”

“You let things die too easily.  But you know the answer as well as I do, _human_ , even if you do not like to admit it.”

Human B’Elanna swallowed, reached to tap something on the panel, and drew her hand back without touching anything.

“Besides,” said Klingon B’Elanna conversationally, “I do not seem to recall doing anything much to dispel those dreams when they came.  Or afterward.”

“What are you suggesting,” said Human B’Elanna, with a voice softened by words that weren’t sure they wanted to be said.

Klingon B’Elanna straightened up and put the padd down on the console with a sharp clack.  “I think today would be a good day to use some of those holodeck rations I have been saving,” she said.  “I doubt my voiceprint will let me in, but my override codes certainly will.”  She grinned again, showing just an edge of teeth.  “The same, of course, is true for you.”

She turned on her heel and left with the soft hiss of the transporter door.

Human B’Elanna stood for a moment, made a few abortive attempts at returning to the problem at hand, and then wrapped her arms across her stomach and stared out past the closed door.

\-- 

“B’Elanna Torres.”  
  
“Voice authorization not accepted.”

Human B’Elanna sighed and sagged against the wall.

“Having trouble?”

Human B’Elanna started again, but this time it wasn’t a Klingon voice that spoke.

“Captain,” said B’Elanna, sagging in relief and then straightening up again.  “I…not really.  I just wanted to see if the computer would accept my voiceprint.”

“I take it it didn’t.”

“No ma’am.”

Janeway glanced up at the running holodeck.  “Did you have plans?”

“I…” B’Elanna shifted.  “My…other half decided to…take advantage of the situation.”

“I see,” said Janeway with a hint of a smile.  “And you didn’t want to lose the rations, I’m sure.”

“Um…yes.”

“Well, I wouldn’t worry too much about that.  This is certainly an uncommon situation, but I’m sure I can arrange a few extra holodeck rations in this case.”  She smiled.  “Still…well, I can understand the appeal of interacting with your own alter ego.”  
  
“Can you,” said B’Elanna faintly.

“Of course.  Goodness knows I’ve done it a few times, though usually not with time to spare.”  She raised her eyebrows.  “Of course, it can be a very _strange_ thing too.  But the perspective to see yourself, or aspect of yourself, from the outside is….well, can be, a very valuable thing.”

“…yeah.”

Janeway smiled again.  “But what am I saying?  You already know that.”

B’Elanna nodded uncertainly.

Janeway studied her face for a long moment.  “Well,” she said, “I’ll make sure you have a few extra credits either way.” She nodded a simple farewell and moved on down the hallway the way she’d been headed.

Human B’Elanna took a deep breath, held it, and entered her override code into the holodeck controls.

\--

A six limbed creature gave a skittering cry and launched itself forward, metallic scales flashing on the limited light of earth's full moon.

Klingon B'Elanna roared in response. Dropping and rolling back onto her shoulders, she kicked upward into the creature's belly.

The dragon made a sound of anger, but before it could regroup, Klingon B'Elanna scrambled for a sword that was lying on the ground and launched forward, burying it to the hilt in a shower of red blood.

The creature roared in defeat and fell forward, forcing Klingon B'Elanna to jump back or be crushed.

"You came," she rumbled, without looking up.

"This...isn't quite what I was expecting to see."

Klingon B'Elanna laughed. "I wasn't sure how long you'd take," she said, and took a moment to lick the sword.

Human B'Elanna made a sound in the back of her throat and looked away.

"As if that impulse was not always there for us," said Klingon B'Elanna. "Without you holding me back...well." She grinned and ran her tongue along the blade again.

"Maybe I'll just leave you to it, then." Human B'Elanna turned back toward where the door had been.

"Computer, activate training program sixty-seven."

"Program is protected. Please indicate passcode."

Human B'Elanna had stopped moving, facing away.

"You know the computer will not accept my voice," said Klingon B'Elanna, "no matter how much I try to soften it."

There was another long moment.

"Please indicate passcode."

"It won't accept mine either," said human B'Elanna softly. "Though I haven't tried shouting at it.  Computer, manual entry."  The arch materialized in front of her.

“Maybe you should.  It might do you some good.”

Human B’Elanna flicked a glance her direction.  “If I did that, what would I need you around for?”

“Well,” said Klingon B’Elanna, and flashed a grin showing a few more teeth.

They locked eyes, the Klingon looked head on, and the human, head bent, out of the side of her eyes.  They held it like that for a few interminable seconds, and then Human B’Elanna, without looking, tapped out a short code.

The space around them changed.  The blueish moonlight shifted to a deep red glow that came from nowhere in particular, and the outdoor scene shifted into walls of rough stone.

Klingon B’Elanna gave a grunt of approval and ran a hand along the jagged stone.  “If it had been up to _me_ , we would have run this program months ago.”

“And that’s exactly why we didn’t,” said Human B’Elanna.  “Computer, dismiss arch.”

“And yet, here we both are.”

Human B’Elanna crossed her arms in front of her stomach.

“If you don’t want to be here, then _why are you here?_ ”

“I thought you were us.  You tell me.”

“Oh, I remember,” said Klingon B’Elanna, stepping closer.  “I remember the _dreams_ , for months after.   I remember blinking them away in the middle day to see whether I was looking at the shield matrix or the lunch menu.”  She stepped closer again and gestured.  “I remember _making all of this_ , spending all that time making it right, hiding and programming it and passing it off as a training program…” Another step. “And do you know what I remember best?”

Human B’Elanna looked up without raising her head.  “What?”

“That was _you_.  Not me.”

“That…that was _both_ of us. By definition.”

Klingon B’Elanna grinned.  “Yes,” she said.  “But when we were split before— _you_ were the one to survive.  I _remember_ being human.  I _remember_ being _you_.  And _you—”_ she jabbed a hand almost into the human’s chest, “ _you_ …have not been me.”

“You’ve been in my head since I was a kid.  Doesn’t that count for anything?”

“You mean you have been trying to get me _out_ for that long.”  She raised her hands.  “Well?” 

“Well what?”  
  
“Well here I am.”

Human B'Elanna swallowed. "The dreams always started the same way," she said.

"I remember."

"Do you also remember how the always ended?"

Klingon B'Elanna smiled deeply. "Oh, yesss," she almost purred.

Human B'Elanna backed against the rough stone of the wall and swallowed again. "...safeword is _Val Jean_.  Just...don't forget that I'm more breakable now."

"Oh, I remember human weakness well enough," said Klingon B'Elanna, stepping forward into her human side's space.  "It's Klingon strength that you have never known."  With a quick movement she snatched the human's wrists in her hands and pinned them against the wall near her head. 

The human's breath shook in her throat.

Klingon B'Elanna leaned in. "Are you dreaming of going back to the Val Jean already?" she said, breath close enough to tickle.

Human B'Elanna shook her head wordlessly.

The Klingon leaned in even closer, impossibly closer. "Good," she whispered in the human's ear,  and then bit it.

The human tried to inhale and stop breathing at the same time and ended in an abortive gasp.

"So soft," murmured the Klingon. "So _fragile_."  She said, and bit down again.

The human wobbled, but managed to keep breathing this time.

Klingon B'Elanna traced back up her counterpart's neck with her teeth, not biting again just yet, just tracing the contours of her other self's neck.

"You know you've always wanted to give in to me," she whispered.

Human B'Elanna pulled halfheartedly at the grip that held her wrists. "What about the times I did?" she whispered hoarsely.

"And which times do you think _count_?" The Klingon leaned over to the other side letting her breath trail across her partner's neck. Human B'Elanna's head lolled the other way to make room.

"The time you got us kicked out of the academy doesn't count?"

"You wanted out as much as I did. You wanted to _want_ to be there."

"So I gave in,"

The Klingon bit again, and the human tensed and then relaxed in a wave.

"So you did."  She pulled her partner's wrists together above her head so she could hold them against the wall with on hand. "And did you like it?"

Human B'Elanna closed her eyes. "It cost me more than I like to think about."

"That is _not_ what I asked, human. Did you _enjoy_ it?"

"It...was the best thing I had ever felt in my life."

Klingon B'Elanna's slow smile showed all of her teeth in a predator's grin as her free hand finally found the uniform fastening. "It was, was it not?" With a quick tug, the uniform gaped open at the back.

"That doesn't mean it was the right thing to do..."

"You worry too much." With a quick movement, Klingon B'Elanna dropped her counterpart's wrists and tugged on both sides of the uniform top, which fell forward and stopped at human B'Elanna's hips by virtue of being half a jumpsuit, and then unstrapped her bra so that it fell forward too, hanging loosely off of her shoulders.

"Maybe you don't worry enough," said the human, who was no longer pinned, exactly, but who was very much framed against the wall by the bulk of her much larger counterpart.

Klingon B'Elanna raised her hands to the human's shoulders and caressed downwards, first gently, and then slowly digging her nails in until they were leaving deep red marks down to the wrists. The bra fell to the floor between them.

The Klingon licked her lips and teeth in one fluid motion. "You worry," she said, reaching forward and grazing her nails along first one breast, then the other. "I don't plan to waste my time." 

Human B'Elanna was trying not to breathe hard. "Don't you think this is a little unfair?"

Another Klingon grin. "Oh, yes."  Her hands left the human's breasts and traced down the curve of her belly until they found the rest of the uniform.  One tug, and it joined the bra on the floor, and human B'Elanna stood there in nothing but Starfleet regulation underwear. "And now it is more unfair."

A shiver that belied the heat of the room ran through the human.

Klingon B'Elanna stood back a moment and looked up and down appraisingly. "So much softer than I remembered, little Lanna."

The human looked up. "Is that who I am now?"

"You always were," said Klingon B'Elanna tracing another casual finger down human Lanna's body. "Mother's little girl, always looking for something you could never find."

Lanna let out a breath and looked down.

“But that does not matter now,” said B’Elanna, running her hands up the human’s ribs and then lifting her up against the wall, Klingon strength acting as though the weight was nothing.

Lanna made the kind of sound that is just a breath that won’t stay in as her back and shoulders scraped against the rough stone of the walls.

“It does not matter at all,” growled B’Elanna leaning in and whispering it to somewhere near Lanna’s belly, before lifting her higher yet and swinging her out away from the wall and toward the low mat at the center of the room.

Lanna’s body hit it with incongruous gentleness, arc of motion completely controlled by B’Elanna’s hands.

“Not yet,” said Lanna as B’Elanna’s hands began to travel again.  “First things first.”  She reached toward the vest-like garment that B’Elanna had chosen to wear.

B’Elanna growled in satisfaction and shrugged it off, followed by all the rest of the outfit until she was completely nude.  “Is _this_ more to your liking, then?” she said, kneeing down and straddling Lanna on the mat.

Lanna reached up hesitantly, glancing off to the left and right before bringing her gaze forcibly back to the center.

“Is there anything here you have not seen before?” said B’Elanna with a snort.

“…no…”  Watching her own hand more than anything, Lanna reached up and brushed against breasts a few shades darker than her own, and just a little rougher then she remembered from before being split.

B’Elanna growled again and shifted her weight to one hand so she could return the caress with the other.  Then, deciding that wasn’t enough, she dropped to her elbows so that their breasts pressed together, catching Lanna’s hand between them.

A soft but high-pitched sound escaped from the back of Lanna’s throat.

“You are wishing you had not missed this opportunity last time, are you not?” said B’Elanna, rubbing against her.

“…maybe a little.”

“A _little,_ ” said B’Elanna, grinding against her.  “A _little_.”

“Maybe more than a little,” said Lanna breathlessly, and used the hand that wasn’t caught in the tangle of their breasts to find B’Elanna’s shoulderblade, and then find its way to twist in the curls of her hair.

“Hrmph.” 

Lanna gave a jolting shiver, and B’Elanna smiled slowly.

“I see you like that,” she said, and leaned further down, paused to blow a stray lock of hair off of Lanna’s forehead, and then leaned right down by her ear and _growled_.

Lanna spasmed like she’d touched an open power port.

B’Elanna chucked lowly—which set off another shiver—and then leaned down to nip at her neck again. 

“Hmm,” whispered B’Elanna.  “Perhaps I should go gentle on you.”  She leaned further on one elbow and raised her hand to trace a curve on Lanna’s cheek.  “I don’t want you to _break_.”

Lanna squirmed, still mostly trapped.  “You could,” she hissed, “if you wanted to be a _coward_.”

B’Elanna’s grin flashed sharper.  “So you _are_ me after all.  I was beginning to wonder.”  She leaned the last centimeter closer to Lanna’s much softer neck and bit hard.

Lanna’s head jerked back into the mat, making her back arch to compensate, which only pressed their breasts closer together.  Her pupils dilated until they were more black than not, even reflecting the reddish light of the room.

Still grinning with teeth, B’Elanna pulled her head up, only to duck back down and rub her sharp lower teeth against the human’s bared throat.  She bit again, a little less hard, on the opposite shoulder, and moved her whole body back and forth along Lanna’s.

Taking the opportunity to finally free her trapped hand, Lanna reached up and ran her hands up and down the Klingon’s spine, fingers playing along the mountainlike ridges and dipping into the valleys.  In response, B’Elanna slipped her hand under the human’s shoulders and found her own, entirely smooth, dip of a spine.

“Such an _exposed_ way to keep your spinal cord,” said B’Elanna, whispering it in Lanna’s ear to make her shiver again.  “Even our normal body was better than _this._ ”

Lanna took a shuddering breath and moved her hands down away from the ridges at B’Elanna’s waist, and then curled her fingers under until her nails dug in, and scratched as hard as she could up towards B’Elanna’s less-protected shoulderblades.

B’Elanna hissed appreciatively.  “Is that the best you’ve got?” she challenged, and dug her own much sharper nails into Lanna’s softer skin.

With a sharp intake of breath, Lanna’s fingers dug themselves in deeper, until the scratches showed red-purple trails of blood.

B'Elanna growled again, and then shifted, putting all her weight on one knee, and then lifted the other to nudge between Lanna's thighs, and leaned her weight down until their hips slid together.

This elicited a very different sort of gasp from Lanna, who seemed to somehow stiffen and melt at the same time.

"You like that, don't you," said B'Elanna, without making it sound like a question, and ground her hips up and down again.

Lanna's only responses were a wordless sound and an attempt to pull B'Elanna even closer.

“Oh, not so fast now,” B’Elanna whispered, and threw her weight upward again long enough to grab Lanna’s hands and force them down, pinning her down against the ground, their hands near Lanna’s ears.

Lanna struggled to arch upward a little more, and Klingon B'Elanna responded by shifting away just enough to result in a frustrated cry.

B'Elanna leaned her head down without lowering her body. "I like where I have you right now," she whispered into one ear, and then moved to the other. "I think I'll keep you here for a while."  She ended with an extra breath into Lanna's ear that earned her another jerk.

"Even you...can't hold your own weight up forever," said Lanna through heavy breathing and a clenched jaw.

"Look who found her voice again," growled B'Elanna, and touched their foreheads together before leaning back down into her neck.

"You can't—"

Any protestation was lost along with the entirety of Lanna's breath as the Klingon bit down even harder.

When B'Elanna came up for air, she did it with a light in her eyes and blood on her teeth.  “You taste so _human_.”

Lanna’s breath was ragged and her eyes had the thousand-yard stare of someone deep in the flow of an endorphin rush.  She’d gone limp under B’Elanna’s hands.

B’Elanna leaned in to give one last lick to the broken skin, and this time made no effort to stay raised up, instead letting their breasts brush, and then more than brush, and then most of her weight was pressing their skin together again.

Letting Lanna’s hand go—her arm stayed bonelessly in place—B’Elanna ran one hand down Lanna’s ribs, just letting her fingernails graze the skin just slightly this time, leaning on the other elbow.  Down, up, down again, and then up all the way over Lanna’s shoulder and neck and up to tangle in her hair, clawing at her scalp.

Their legs were still tangled, so when B'Elanna shifted her hips to reach better, Lanna's breath caught and her body twitched.

B'Elanna grinned and shifted her hips again. "Still here?" she said, casually shifting up and down again.

“If you…were trying to get me to _leave_ _…_ you’re not trying hard enough.”

“I could try harder,” said B’Elanna, leaning in…

Lanna launched herself upward, twisting toward the arm B’Elanna was leaning on, throwing all of her considerably less-dense weight sideways until she was sitting on top.

For a moment, the only sound was Lanna’s still-heavy breath. 

“Oh, is this how you want to play?” said B’Elanna, sounding pleased.

“Yes…yes it is,” said Lanna, reaching forward with one hand and tracing the deep ridges on her counterpart’s forehead.  “I think that’s exactly what I want to do.”

B’Elanna lay without moving, grinning, looking for all the world like a cat that just been attack by one of its own kittens. 

Leaning forward, Lanna put a hand on either side of B’Elanna’s face and studied it intently.

“Are you trying to stare holes in my face?”

“…maybe.”

Lanna looked for a few heartbeats longer, and then bent down and pressed her lips against B’Elanna’s for just a moment.

“What was _that_.”

Lanna brushed a stray curl away from B’Elanna’s ridges and smiled a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.  “I thought you knew me better than I knew you.”

The chirp of a comm signal punctured the silence between them.

“Sickbay to Lieutenant Torres…es.  We’ve worked out the last of the reverse amplification wave problems.  Any time you’re ready to go back to being a single entity.”

They looked at each other for a long moment.

“…acknowledged,” said Human B’Elanna.

“We might take our time,” said Klingon B’Elanna.

“…very well,” said the Doctor.  “Whenever you’re ready.  Sickbay out.”

The comm channel closing left a deafening silence in its wake.

“How long do you think we should take?” asked Klingon B’Elanna after a moment.

“You know, I can think of a few ways to fill some time.”

\--

"Ah, there you are. What took you so long?"

Human B'Elanna shot a hooded glance at her other half. "We were...sparring."

The doctor looked up at them, saw the perfectly visible bite mark on human B'Elanna's neck, and his eyebrows chased his hairline up his holographic skull. "....must have been some no-holds-barred sparring."

Klingon B'Elanna grinned. "It was."

The doctor made a sort of half-grimace head tilt and closed his tricorder. "Well then. As far as I'm concerned, we're ready to proceed. Ensign?"

Ensign Kim was either legitimately engrossed in the transporter controls or else was doing his best to ignore them. "All ready, doc."

The two B'Elannas looked at each other, and with an almost imperceptible nod, took their places  next to each other on the transporter pads.

"Ready?" said Kim.

Klingon B'Elanna glanced over and raised her eyebrows a fraction.

Human B'Elanna took a deep breath. "Energize."

The blue beams caught them, flickered a few times, and then combined and rematerialized on what had been an empty third pad.

A single B'Elanna reappeared, only to sway a bit as the transporter let her go.

The doctor had his tricorder out again. "How do you feel?" he asked already stepping forward.

Combined B'Elanna steadied herself and raised her hand to her forehead. "Like I've just gained some perspective," she said, closing her eyes, "along with one hell of a headache."

"Memory integration will do that to you," he said.  "It shouldn't last long."

"The headache or the perspective?"

The doctor grimaced. "In my non-medical opinion, you’re back to normal.  Still, you’re taking the rest of this shift off.  Doctor’s orders.”

“I’m _fine._ ”

“Nevertheless.”  The doctor might have been about to elaborate, but he just twitched his lips into a frown and gave her a pointed look.

B’Elanna grimaced but held up her hands.  “Fine, fine.”

“Good.  Come and see me tomorrow and I’ll clear you for duty again.” The doctor closed his tricorder again and walked out of the room before B’Elanna could voice any further objections, so she just huffed at the closed door.

“Hey, B’Elanna?”  Harry was still at the transporter controls.

“What is it, Starfleet?”  
  
“Glad to be back in one piece again?”

B’Elanna had started moving toward the door, but stopped.  “…yeah,” she said.  “I think I am."

\--

The hall outside the holodeck was empty and still in the middle of the ship’s “night”. 

B’Elanna took a deep breath.  "Computer, activate training program sixty-seven."

 

 


End file.
